The pain of loving you
by The-Cosplay-Nerd
Summary: Austria and Prussia have been living together for several years now, Austria finally gets sick of Prussia making a mess and snaps at the country. Yaoi story, don't like, don't read. Also, DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!
1. The Fight

Prussia frowned at Austria.

"What do you mean leave?" Prussia asked one hand in a chip bag.

"Leave, as in exit this house! No longer return, stop eating my food, pack up your . . . ." Austria picked up a pair of underwear. "Things! . . . . . And just get out of my hair!" Austria threw the underwear at Prussia's head furiously.

"You don't _actually_ mean that do you?" Prussia asked, standing up, setting the chip bag (and underwear) to the side and putting his hands on Austria's hips, one of his hands started going back and down, Austria tensed and gave Prussia a look of defiance. Prussia narrowed his eyes and stopped his hand movement.

"Austria, you would miss me too much if I left, we both remember what happened last time," Prussia leaned in closer, moving one hand to Austria's cheek, the dark haired man moved his head away.

"Prussia, if I didn't have to deal with you, I'd have a more peaceful life," he said, looking away from Prussia. Prussia just stared at Austria, he couldn't be hearing this.

"Hey, you can't be serious?" Austria started backing away. Prussia reached forwards, grabbing Austria's coat in both hands, holding him in place.

"Austria, stop messing with me!" Austria finally snapped, shoving Prussia into the wall. Gilbird squawked.

"Just . . . get out! Leave, be gone," Austria said and ran out, Prussia stared after him, leaning against the wall, he suddenly screamed at the sky and kicked a nearby chair, sending it flying, he let his head fall into his hands.

"I'm a mess . . . " Prussia whispered. "Mess . . . . Maybe if I? Maybe if I clean up it will help?" Prussia immediately started cleaning and packing/stuffing his stuff up in suitcases. He stripped everything from the walls, the bed, the dressers, ehe cleaned out the cabinets and the shower from in the bathroom. Once he was finished he had two stuffed suitcases, a plainly furnished room and a tearstained face. He stuck a note on the kitchen table and walked out the door, getting in a taxi and driving away.

 **A/N: Soooo, what did you guys think? Sorry for the short chapter, they'll get longer, I promise. R &R!**


	2. A Song of Tears

Austria ran out of the house, running into the field which was coated in flowers everwhere. Austria flopped down trying to hide the tears streaming down his face.

"Why? Why did I have to say that to him?" Austria sobbed. He curled up in a ball, crying for a long time, the wind gently whispering comfort to him. After a while he stood up, wiped his face with a sleeve. He slowly started picking flowers before trudging through the dust back to his house. He opened the door and went in.

"Prussia?!" He called, walking to Prussia's room, he looked in an his jaw dropped. It was . . . clean? No posters? There wasn't even marks on the wall from poster puddy. Austria walked around the house in confusion.

"Prussia?" He walked into the kitchen, Prussia's secound favorite place. He saw a note on the table, before picking it up to read it he noticed that the kitchen was completely clean. Austria raised an eyebrow and started reading, tears slowly slid down his cheeks, he set the page down, crinkling it in his hand slightly. He finally gave up, putting his head on the table, crying more (Gods Austria, you're such a whimp.)

"Austria?" Came a voice from behind him, Austria knew the voice in an instant.

"Austria? What's wrong?" Hungary asked, putting her hand on his back. "And where is Prussia? I can find him anywhere?"

"He's gone," Austria managed, "I told him to leave, so he left."

"What? But . . . . But, Austria I don't understand," Austria simply held up the note. Hungary gasped.

"Oh no!"

"I'm such an idiot! I wish I would have never said that to him then you wouldn't have to see me in this mess!" Austria exclaimed, expaserated. Hungary sighed, Austria heard her reatreating footsteps and looked up intime to watch her go into the drawing room. After a bit he heard a note being played on _his_ piano. Austria launched up, pushing his chair backwards. Hungary shouldn't be touching it! He ran into the drawing room, and stopped. Hungary had pulled out the piano bench and was sitting to the side. She looked up at him.

"Please play me something," Hungary pleaded. Austria let out the breath he had took to yell at her. He wiped his eyes and nodded, he sat down at the piano and gently taped the first note, then launched into the cresendoes and slurs of an extremely sad song. Tears formed in his eyes the song got more dramatic and then slowed down as he reached the end, he barely touched the last note. Austria turned to Hungary, wiping the tears out of his eyes. Hungary had a single tear running down her cheek.

"That was beautiful," Hungary sniffed. Austria helped Hungary stand.

"Come, food needs to be prepared," he said.

"I'll get on it right away."

"Let me help."

"O-okay . . . "

 **A/N: Whew, sorry that took so long to finally update, I've been busy recently so FF and writing kinda got pushed to the side. I promise it won't always be this sad . . . . .**


End file.
